


Don't Judge A Book...

by Derping



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kingdom/Royals AU, M/M, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derping/pseuds/Derping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a prince who fell in love with a peasant. In a distant kingdom a few years later, a princess fell in love with a peasant as well. There were battles and wars, there were friendships and betrayal, there was light and hope, and darkness and despair.....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was also fluff! Plenty of fluff........ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birds are annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Before you start reading don't have tooo high expectations. Im gonna be switching POVs from all four main characters  
> The first one is Original Female Character's POV. PLEASE READ THO. I will include phan very soon. pinkie swear!  
> XD Kudos, Comments are welcome! Feel free to leave suggestions of where you think the story should go, I don't have much planned, and I will try to work in as many suggestions as possible. THNX!  
> ALSO- I will drop subtle hints of song suggestions to listen while ur reading IN the story itself. All of its Nightcored tho, (I love Nightcore) X3
> 
> Ok!...I guess that's it!  
> ~ENJOY!~ <3 <3

Birds are annoying. Many things are annoying. Like having to wake up at 6am to get ready for a ball that doesn’t start until 8pm. Especially if the thing that wakes you up is a bird.  
“Kira! Are you up yet? Shall I send Buddy to come get you?”  
Ugh. My mom. The queen. Queen Elizabeth to be exact. She really is the best queen there ever was. She insists that everyone call her ‘Lizzie’ and my dad, King Joel, isn’t any better. So ‘gracious’ and caring, especially towards their servants, and the commoners. To me they’re all PEASANTS, to them they’re the PEOPLE.  
“Kira? Your mother sent me to get you!” Oh, and Buddy, my personal servant. Mother calls him “our butler”. I trust him more than most people. He was always there for me  
I groan and push the silk laden covers off me. As I slowly sit up, my messy dirty blond, hair falls to my shoulders. I am quite the oddity, as BOTH my parents had naturally dark brown hair. I say naturally because my mother has her signature pink hair. It varies in shades. There are stories about how she started dyeing it since she was a teen in order to save her parents kingdom. It was even purple once, and it was some huge sacrifice she had to make or something when she was in her 20’s AGAIN to save her parents kingdom.  
“I’ll be right there,” I tell him groggily.  
Ok, so if that’s my parents and my closest friend all summed up, then who am I? Well, duh. Isn’t it obvious? I’m Kira! Kira Shadowbeans to be exact. Don’t laugh. I’m royalty. Deal with it.  
As Mako - Beam starts playing as my alarm for the morning, I finally give up, and get out of bed. Can you blame me for staying so long? The thing cost $2,000, I am going to USE this bed to its full extent. (Not like that! Get your head out of the gutter! I’m only 16!)  
The song continues, and I’m immediately put in a good mood.  
I stand up and take of my nightgown. (Also silk).I look through my closet and finally find a flowy baby pink dress. I throw it on and then head back over to the dresser.  
“Nyla! Come here! I need help with my hair!” I call. I open up the door to my bedroom and see Nyla in the doorway with a hairbrush and a bag of hairpins.  
“Yes, miss,” she says, coming into my bedroom. I sit down at the chair in front of my dresser. She begins brushing the tangles out of my thick, wavy hair.  
“Something simple for breakfast. Maybe a side braid. Okay?” I ask. She nods and gets straight to work. She pulls the hairbrush through my curly hair. Then, she begins braiding it and after a short while, sets it over my left shoulder and steps back.  
“How is that, miss?” she asks my reflection in the mirror in front of me.  
“It’s beautiful, Nyla. Thank you,” I respond politely. The words mean nothing, I have said them so many times. One day soon I will REALLY show my appreciation, and do something nice for the work staff here at the castle.  
I get out of the chair and with one last check in the mirror to make sure I look decent, I exit my room. I head down the long, spiraling staircase. The view through all the stained glass windows is probably the most magical thing about this castle, and the thing that makes it truly feel like home. Outside of the windows is a garden filled with colorful flowers, singing birds, humming insects and creatures of all sorts. I’m a bit of a nature freak. Nothing compares to the “outside world” I imagine. I never have seen it. But if there is so much land in the world, I can only imagine how amazing it must be compared to the castle. I never HAVE traveled outside the castle, besides to visit neighboring kingdoms’ castles for balls and to discuss any problems between our kingdoms.  
In the midst of my daydreaming of the "outside world" I miss my step on one of the stairs and go tumbling down a full flight of stairs.  
“Kira?!” Uh oh…  
“I’m fine, Wolf,” I say before he can panic too much. “I have had much worse falls than that.” He seems to believe me, but he insists on accompanying me the rest of the way down the stairs and to breakfast anyway.  
“Good morning Kira, Wolf,” I hear voice I recognize as my mother’s. I must have slept in if she’s already sitting at the table. Oh well.  
“Come, sit down, Kira,” my father says. “Good morning Wolf, thank you for bringing Kira down to breakfast.”  
“It was no problem sir!” he says over enthusiastically. Wolf should have been made a court jester, not a guard, in my opinion. It was Dad who picked him to be a guard. He thinks that Wolf is “clever and full of determination”. I personally believe that my parents are pushovers, and suckers for a good sense of humor. That's not a bad thing.  
I obey my dad and sit down at the small, round, table with my parents. I would like to use the GIANT dining table in the big room, but that’s reserved for big fancy parties, like tonight’s ball.  
Mother has already made me a bowl of oatmeal. I secretly dispose of it while she’s not looking and replace it with a bowl of cereal. I grab a banana as well, just to be remotely healthy.  
For a while we make small talk, and talk about preparations for the ball, and enjoy our breakfasts together. It may be a small family, but we are very close, and enjoy each others company. Breakfast is often the only time I have with my parents, what with being the king and queen of an entire kingdom, they do get very busy. After a while though, we just sit there eating, and looking out the big glass windows. I do love windows, but the view is not much. The entire castle is surrounded by flowers and fountains to make the place look nice. The castle is also on top of a steep hill and at the bottom of the hill is a wall surrounding the entire perimeter, for safety I guess. What I would give to know what lurks behind that fence!...  
“Your Highnesses," A guard suddenly bursts through the kitchen doors. "There has been a threat to your safety! We must go into lock-down immediately!” Hmm…I figure this would be the perfect opportunity to sneak out, amidst all the chaos and sneak back in in a few minutes once the lock-down is over and still have plenty of time to get ready for the ball! I feel like a genius, and try not to smirk suspiciously and give away all my plans.  
“A code bird?” my mother asks worriedly.  
“I’m afraid so, your Highness.”  
I take back what I said. Birds aren’t annoying. They’re wonderful….


	2. The Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Dan POV!!! (Some Phil POV) ((hope its not too confusing!)  
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was gonna continue, but thanks to some kind words, we're gonna give it a go!  
> Enjoy!

* [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYM2efYY2Pg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYM2efYY2Pg) *

A bright uplifting melody starts flowing out of Dan Howell’s phone as his morning alarm.

Dan sighs and clumsily rolls out of bed. He’s in a good mood this morning.

“PHIIIIIIL!” he calls.

 _Now where could he have gone so early?_ Checking his watch, Dan realizes he’s not up as early as he thought. Pulling back the light green curtains of his bedroom window, he looks out and is greeted by the bright yellow glow of the sun and its warmth on his face. He doesn’t want to move. He stands there instead and basks in the sunlight reflected through the window pane. Dan thinks of how peaceful life is now compared to what is was like only 5 years ago.

“Yeah, Dan. You called?” He turns to see the familiar dark-haired, pale-eyed head peeking out from behind the doorway.

“Yeah, Dan?” He repeated.

“Do you remember the day we first met?” He asks suddenly. He doesn’t know why he asked that. Must be the fact that he’s up 2 hours earlier than usual and instead of immediately going into the “browsing position” he chose to look outside the window. _Is this what normal people do?_

Phil walks into his bedroom with a slight smirk.

“Well do _you_?” Phil replies.

“Of course, you spork!”

“What with the sudden reminiscence? Now’s not the best time, you know, we have to get ready for that ball remember?” His tone changes, and instead of sounding sarcastic he sounds more sincere.

“You know I love you, Bear, right?” Phil said, reaching out to grab Dan’s hand.

“I love me too,” Dan cheekily responds, “But I love you more...

There is a pause, not so much of an silence, more like a break.

“...I remember that day like it was yesterday.” Dan finally says sighing.

“Yeah me too. You were such a clutz.” Phil says fondly.

“Not much has changed…”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dan ran through the crowded streets of the unfamiliar village. He never realized that no one was chasing him.

See what Dan had done was he snuck out of the castle during a lockdown. That not only put himself in danger, but also anyone and everyone inside the castle because his sneaking out could lead to someone figuring out how to break into castle. The thought alone of breaking such a strictly enforced rule scared him of what might happen. So he ran. He had to. He needed to. 

He'd been stuck inside a castle nearly his whole life. Dan was a Prince, and his entire life has been spent inside the castle because he was royalty, and at that time, 'royalty' was NOT something everyone appreciated. The commoners or 'peasants' as Dan thought of them as, blamed Dan and his family for most of their problems. They were respected, still, but it was obvious that there were people in his kingdom that wouldn't hesitate at an opportunity to hurt him, or his family. That being said, Prince Dan did occasionally have to travel to neighboring kingdoms with his father (the king) or mother (the queen) or sometimes both. Sometimes it was for a royal party or ball, but most of the time it was for his parents to discuss issues that have been affecting multiple kingdoms, or to meet about ways to avoid wars. Dan didn't really know much about it, after all, he had always been left with his parent's personal help, or been left on his own to explore the gardens. 

His footsteps thudded along the barely paved paths, and he slipped through the crowds rather easily, he’d been doing it for so long being a prince and all. All that practice sneaking out of parties and council meetings with hundreds of people finally payed off! In his haste to run away from the guard he _thought_  was chasing him, he ran straight into a man wearing a hood. _DAMMIT!_ He was tempted to just keep running, but he felt bad so he stayed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, my bad,” said the man, staring at his feet, tripping over his words slightly. In the impact of their collision, his hood had fallen of from his head to around his neck.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m Dan,” he said, extending his hand. The man looked up, and Dan found himself staring into the most beautiful pair of grayish-blue eyes he had ever seen. They shook hands, and Dan dropped his hand to his side and tried not to stare.

“Well how do you do, Dan? I’m Phil.” Phil didn’t look much older than Dan, at most he was 5 years older. Dan could feel his face flushing, staring at the attractive, and probably older man. He was 19 and first figured out that he was attracted to men when he was about 12, but no one but his personal assistant, Louise, knew. He’d learned to accept it, (though he didn't plan on telling anyone besides Louise) so it didn’t surprise him. What DID surprise him is what the man, sorry what _Phil_ did next.

 _*_ [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kC3QOrv23o0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kC3QOrv23o0*) *

There was a spark of recognition in Phil’s eyes. _How could he be so blind!_ (cringe attack) He would have face-palmed if it weren’t for the fact that PRINCE DAN was already looking at him suspiciously. He had got himself in quite the pickle this time. He had promised he would figure out a way to sneak into the castle by today, and here he was introducing himself to the prince of the castle himself. He would get caught for sure.

Looking a bit closer he saw that Dan was probably a lot younger than him. He had to admit, though, he was kind of cute. Dan had the cutest pair of brown eyes that matched his brown fringe, similar to Phil’s, just swept in the opposite direction.

There was a moment of silence, as they each stared into the other’s eyes. Out of nowhere an idea popped into Phil’s head.

“I’m so sorry your majesty,” Phil paused seeing Dan’s eyes fill with worry, “I was wondering if perhaps I could ask for a favor..?”

“How do you know who I am?” Dan said abruptly, the fear in his voice quite obvious.

“Oh, most people do, but what may have given it away was the crown..” Phil chuckled. _Shoot! He was still wearing his crown!_

Trying to regain his composure, ‘ _act cool and collected’_ Dan responded, “I love helping my subjects, but I’m not sure what _I_ can do for _you.”_ Dan chuckled nervously. He knew very well that there were people who wanted to hurt him and his family, being royalty and all. He wanted very badly to trust Phil, but knew better than to make impulsive decision about people’s personalities.

“Oh, not much really, but do you think you could request an audience for me with the king and queen?” Phil said, making up a plan on the spot. The people had chosen _him_ to lead their revolution, and he would NOT disappoint.

This revolution would not begin without him, and after all, he was only a crack in this castle of glass. Little did either of them know, this was only the beginning…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddja think?? :3333

**Author's Note:**

> Didja like it? x3  
> BTW for some reason all the castle's staff are youtuber's pets. Idk just go with it....  
> Nyla- PrankvsPrank's cat  
> Buddy- Lizzie's cat  
> Wolf- Joey Graceffa's dog
> 
> The next chapter is from Dan's POV I PROMISE!!! <3 <3


End file.
